Iron D
by Melissandre
Summary: Danna, una chica de Valparaíso, emprende un viaje de negocios tras ganar un concurso realizado por Stark. Afortunadamente las cosas no se quedan netamente en lo laboral, y pronto nace una nueva relación entre ellos. ¿compañeros de oficina o colegas de S.H.I.E.L.D.?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son parte de Marvel Comics, creados por Stan Lee y Jack Kirby

Sobre el fic:

Mi amiga Danna es una gran fan de Iron Man, ella siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo, así que decidí regalarle un fic en donde ella fuera la protagonista…eventualmente me incluí en el mismo y luego a otra amiga más, por ello hay chistes bastante personales. También me gustaría aclarar que fue escrito para ser pasado a un comic. De todas maneras espero que disfruten de este fic.

Capítulo Uno: The Call

Hoy me han dado la autorización para desclasificar una historia que pertenece a un personaje que se ha mantenido oculto por su propia seguridad, es momento que el mundo conozca su historia…y toda historia tiene un comienzo. Este es el comienzo de Danna González.

-Señorita Peppers, ¿está listo el tema del concurso? – Tony Stark terminó de subir las escaleras de su laboratorio, y miró a su asistente.

– Sí, como solicitó hice una selección de posibles candidatos a partir de los dibujos que llegaron – La pelirroja contesto a la pregunta mientras arreglaba la corbata de Stark – Mi favorito es el número 19, creo que el sentido del humor es algo importante que necesitas en la empresa, y me parece que ese dibujo muestra eso; por favor se responsable al elegir el ganador, mal que mal trabajará en Industrias Stark y no queremos más escándalos, ya es suficiente con los que Iron Man nos trae – La asistente se dio media vuelta y se alejó de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

Llamar Rhodes – Tras decir esto su celular comenzó inmediatamente a comunicarlo con el Coronel, mientras salía de su estacionamiento con uno de sus autos último modelo

– ¿Qué quieres Tony? – La voz del uniformado sonaba cortante.

– Rhody, llamaba para avisarte que la próxima semana comenzaremos con tu proyecto _Mark _

–Llevas diciendo eso por casi un mes, ¿por qué debería creerte ahora?

- Porque estoy por contratar al diseñador que se encargará de la prótesis que te va a salvar el culo la próxima vez que quieras tener un minuto de fama

– Esa vez estaba bajo órdenes y como sabes… - Tony cortó el teléfono con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras llegaba a su oficina.

– Potts, ¿a qué maléficos papeleos me debo enfrentar hoy? – su secretaria dejó varias carpetas y sobre ellas un pendrive

– Ahí están los finalistas, te recuerdo que dijiste que mañana subirías al ganador, te sugiero que empieces pronto, no quiero dar explicaciones también por tu concurso

– que le pasa al mundo que todos parecen cabreados con quien mantiene la paz en el mundo – El empresario revisó los papeles y tras firmarlos tomó el pendrive entre sus dedos, jugueteó un rato con él, lo lanzó al aire y cuando estaba cayendo lo agarró con fuerza y salió de la habitación para dirigirse nuevamente a su casa -Jarvis, las imágenes en galería

– Buenas tardes señor, ¿todo bien en el trabajo? – cuando terminó la frase las imágenes rodeaban en circulo al muchacho, eran cerca de 100 imágenes de caricaturas de Iron Man

– Jarvis, quiero que elimines todas las que tengan alguna imperfección en el traje – La lista bajó a 87 – Siguen siendo muchos, elimina ahora los errores en el pintado

– señor, estos son los seleccionados de entre 25.000, deberá verlos usted, pues si sigue así los trabajos bajarán en una medida muy inferior a la que espera – los 83 dibujos restantes comenzaron a ser examinados por Stark, iba en el número 13 cuando recordó lo que le dijo Peppers acerca del 19 así que decidió saltarse algunos números y llegar a él.

El dibujo lo mostraba a él con una plancha en la mano y mirando con cara de confundido a su asistente, el traje estaba atrás, sentado en una silla y Peppers decía: Ese traje lo planchas tu, iron man. Tony lanzó una carcajada ruidosa durante unos minutos mientras seguía revisando los otros dibujos

– Jarvis, dime ¿quién dibujó el número 19? – mientras decía esto eliminaba las otras imágenes y agrandaba dicho número

– Danna Ariela González

– Claro, tenía que ser una mujer la que dibujara algo así, bien, llámala inmediatamente para avisarle que será mi nueva diseñadora personal

– Señor, me temo que por la diferencia horaria en Chile ahora son las 3 de la mañana

– no veo el problema Jarvis, nada mejor que te despierte la voz del sensual Tony Stark

– Comunicando con Chile, región de Valparaíso, Valparaíso – mientras decía estas palabras en un monitor se veía como un satélite iba rastreando la dirección hacia donde se hacía la llamada, el plano se acerca tanto que al final apunta una casa en un cerro.

– Señor, contestó el buzón de mensajes

– Intenta de nuevo, hasta que conteste – el sonido que provenía decía que estaba marcando, cuando Tony ya se estaba desesperando se escucho un "alo" adormecido – Hola, hablas con Anthony Stark, llamaba para avisarte que ganaste el concurso – del otro lado no se escuchó sonido alguno – Danna, ¿estás ahí?

- No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo, jugar así con algo que quiero tanto, ¿quién te pagó para hacerte pasar por mi maravilloso Tony?, apuesto que fue uno de mis primos, pero espera a que me entere, desearás no haber nacido, no te da vergüenza jugar con los sueños de otras personas, y más encima a estas horas?

– Danna, ha habido un error, por favor escucha lo que…- la frase no alcanzó a ser terminada cuando escuchó que le habían cortado – Jarvis, esta chica es difícil de convencer, bueno, creo que debemos hacer algo para que me crea de verdad.

En Valparaíso, tras colgar el teléfono Danna trató de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, pero fue en vano. Pensar que un familiar, lo más probable que desde otra ciudad hubiese planeado algo así no la dejaba dormir, era cierto que siempre fueron buenos para bromear, pero esto había llegado demasiado lejos. Cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió nuevamente era de día, el sol de invierno entraba por la ventana, sin notarlo se había quedado dormida. Se sentó en la cama y arregló como pudo su cabello negro casi azulado cuando sintió una fuerte carcajada de su madre, seguramente había venido su tío nuevamente, y eso significaba que riera por horas. Se puso su bata de conejitos y bajó torpemente la escala, cuando llegó al primer piso empezó a hablarle a su madre

-Mami, no sabes lo que me hicieron anoche, te juro quiero matar a quien lo hizo – desde la cocina se escuchó como su madre se levantaba de la silla torpemente

- Ahí viene señor, Danna, apúrate, tienes visitas- Sus pantuflas se apuraron y cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina su madre se colocó en el umbral dejándola sin visión de la visita misteriosa- Hija – dijo hablando en susurros- Sé lo mucho que te gusta este sujeto pero por favor trata de no gritar – Cuando terminó de decir estas palabras salió de la cocina dejando al descubierto a un hombre.

Danna empezó a mirarlo desde abajo, era un hombre, de eso estaba segura, usaba zapatos negros, muy bien lustrados si es que no eran nuevos; venía con pantalones de tela, al parecer un terno, ¿un uniformado? Podría ser un antiguo colega de su padre, siguió subiendo y se encontró con una corbata blanca con celeste a rayas, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando finalmente llegó al rostro. Todo lo anterior pasó en segundos, pero para Danna fueron horas hasta que llegó a descubrir la identidad del visitante.

– Señorita González, mire lo que ha provocado por no creer en mi llamada telefónica – Danna estaba por caer en shock cuando se miró y se descubrió en bata, recién levantada frente al hombre más poderoso del mundo

– ¡Mamá!- Gritó finalmente la chica-cómo pudiste hacerme esto, por qué no me avisaste oooh te odio, te odio, te odio…- los gritos de la chica se fueron desvaneciendo mientras subía la escala, buscaba sus mejores prendas y bajaba nuevamente

- Señor Stark discúlpeme un momento, me pondré presentable para su visita… Mamá enciende el calefón que me voy a dar una ducha- cuando estaba pasando en frente de la cocina ni siquiera miró al empresario, su cara estaba toda roja de vergüenza, se había presentado casi en prendas íntimas frente a un hombre que admiraba

–No es necesario Danna, tengo ducha en mi avión, si quieres te duchas mientras viajamos- ¿Había escuchado bien? Viajaría ese mismo día con Tony, en su avión privado, a USA a trabajar como diseñadora

- preferiría hacerlo acá, si no le molesta.

– Para nada, por mientras me tomaré otro café con esta adorable jovencita, si a ti no te molesta claro.

Danna se encerró en el baño mientras contestaba que estaba todo bien. Tomó la ducha más rápida de su vida, se vistió en segundos y salió del baño antes de que su nuevo jefe terminara el café

-wow, eso fue eficiencia, me agrada que la más nueva adquisición de la empresa sea así, te has ganado un punto muchacha- Stark se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella -No empaques nada, encontrarás todo lo que necesitas en el departamento que tendrás mientras trabajes con nosotros, eso incluye ropa, comestibles, bueno…tú sabrás mejor lo que necesitas…ahora si nos disculpa, tenemos que ir a firmar un contrato- El empresario se despidió de la madre de Danna dándole la mano y comenzó a acercarse a la salida, mientras lo hacía Danna tomó algunos objetos y los metió rápidamente en una mochila.

-Mamá, estaremos en contacto, me conectaré todos los días por Skype para que hablemos- La chica abrazó a su madre durante unos segundos, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de ella como cuando era una chiquilla.

Afuera de la casa todos se agolpaban a ver la limosina que estaba estacionada afuera de la casa, cuando Tony salió hizo un saludo a la multitud y entró al vehículo, tras él ingresó Danna.

–Al aeropuerto- el auto comenzó a avanzar, mientras Tony saca un vaso y se sirve algo que parece un whisky-¿Quieres?

-Oh, no- respondió la chica- no bebo cuando trabajo

- jajajaja yo trabajo cuando bebo, ¡vamos!, aparte aún no estás bajo mis servicios, eso sucederá cuando lleguemos a mi país, tómalo como una despedida- Cuando terminaba de hablar tenía otro vaso servido y se lo extendía a la chica

-bueno, uno no me hará mal.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto ambos iban abrazados, Stark con una botella y Danna con un vaso en la mano, cantaban canciones ininteligibles y se subieron al avión como pudieron, ayudados en su mayoría por el guardaespaldas de Tony. Una vez en el avión el empresario se disculpó con Danna y le dijo que se iría a recostar un momento, que no había dormido mucho por ir a buscarla, cuando le dio la espalda y avanzaba a lo que seguramente era el dormitorio

- Si quieres te acuestas conmigo- Danna se sonrojó nuevamente, bajó la mirada y cuando se disponía a contestar respondió -Hay una habitación al lado de esta, puede servirte- cerró la puerta de su habitación y Danna respiró profundamente

-obvio, que la farándula diga que se acuesta con cualquiera no quiere decir que sea verdad…o que lo fuera a hacer conmigo

-¿Decías algo?- Tony salía nuevamente de la habitación, -se me olvidaba un detalle, pídele cualquier cosa que necesites a las azafatas, estarán encantadas de atenderte.

-Gracias jefe - El viaje iba transcurriendo con normalidad cuando una de las azafatas pasó y miró a Danna

-¿Necesita algo?- la azafata, que parecía modelo, le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

-Agua mineral, por favor- Danna estaba empezando a sentir los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo, cuando la muchacha llegó con el agua en un vaso dio un paso en falso y se tropezó, bañando a la chica con el agua

-Disculpe, cuanto lo siento, por favor pase a esa habitación, le lavaremos la ropa en seguida, por favor, no le diga al señor Stark, no puedo perder el empleo -Danna, quien se había levantado de un salto de la silla comenzó a caminar a la habitación

-¿Estará seca para cuando lleguemos?-

-yo misma me aseguraré que así sea-

Danna entró a la habitación que le había señalado el empresario en un comienzo y se desvistió, cuando se encontraba en ropa interior pasó al baño que tenía la pieza para poder secarse, mientras se miraba en el espejo y se secaba con una pequeña toalla de mano de improviso notó que paralela a la puerta que había entrado había otra, y se estaba abriendo, como pudo trató de taparse con la toalla, pero sus atributos se escapaban de tan pequeño objeto. Con cara de dormido Tony entró al baño, cuando la vio la miró de pies a cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta, desde el otro lado gritó

-Disculpa, se me olvidó decir que compartíamos el baño, a todo esto, yo también duermo en ropa interior- Danna se secó atolondradamente y salió del baño, no sin antes anunciar que ya estaba desocupado.

Se sentó en la cama y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, no había dormido bien la noche anterior por lo que la cama se veía de maravilla.-"Rayos, ¿qué hago?, si me duermo lo más probable es que no despierte hasta mañana…"- Se puso una bata y salió como pudo a buscar a la azafata que le tenía la ropa, cuando estaba por encontrarla escuchó como conversaba con otras chicas

-Y la tonta cree que le llevaré la ropa antes de que aterricemos, me muero de ganas de verle la cara cuando tenga que bajar en ropa interior- las carcajadas de las chicas disimularon los pasos de la chica mientras volvía al dormitorio, cuando entró estaba hiperventilando, tenía que encontrar una solución y tenía que ser ahora, abrió el closet y sólo encontró ropa masculina, lo más probable que de Tony, sin pensarlo se metió al baño y golpeó la puerta que daba a su habitación

-¿Si?-la respuesta sonó adormilada

-Señor, me gustaría mostrarle parte de mis actitudes que serán beneficiosas para la empresa, que tal si hacemos una apuesta

-Seguro, ¿de qué se trata?- la curiosidad resonaba en su voz.

-Le apuesto que puedo hacer un traje totalmente femenino con algunas de las prendas que hay en el closet- En realidad lo que quería Danna era una excusa para poder utilizar algo de la ropa sin meterse en problemas

-Trato, ¿qué quieres si ganas?- Danna seguía pensando que responder a esa pregunta hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió

–Si gano me podré probar la máscara de Iron Man-

- jaja, no me parece mal, bien si yo gano, que te parece si me acompañas a una cena de la empresa- Las cosas estaban saliendo de maravilla…ganara o perdiera se libraría del problema que tenía

-Hecho- Afortunadamente en su mochila tenía una aguja e hilo, tomó sólo un terno y comenzó a trabajar, cuando estaba por aterrizar estaba cociendo el último botón. Terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación con un traje al estilo steampunk, se veía como toda una aventurera victoriana. Cuando la azafata la vio no pudo evitar desfigurarse, su plan se había tornado en su contra, ahora Danna se veía radiante

-No te preocupes por mi ropa, encontré algo que va más con la ocasión ¿no crees?- Danna se volteó victoriosa y cuando estaba llegando a la habitación central del avión vio a Tony sentado en la silla

–Excelente, he ganado esta vez…el trato no incluía el uso de engranajes- Danna sonrió aliviada y se sentó en el sillón que estaba al frente-Me parece que usted tiene ahora una cita conmigo, Peppers se encargará de darte los datos, pensaba decirle que te eligiera que debías usar ese día pero veo que tienes buen gusto, así que no sólo te encargarás de hacer un traje nuevo para ti, sino que deberás hacerme uno…llegaremos ambos en este estilo tan particular"- Danna dio un respiro, por primera vez estaba disfrutando el viaje que la llevaba a una nueva vida, llena de aventuras que se podrán desclasificar en cuanto tenga la autorización de S.H.I.E.L.D.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son parte de Marvel Comics, creados por Stan Lee y Jack Kirby

Sobre el fic:

Mi amiga Danna es una gran fan de Iron Man, ella siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo, así que decidí regalarle un fic en donde ella fuera la protagonista…eventualmente me incluí en el mismo y luego a otra amiga más, por ello hay chistes bastante personales. También me gustaría aclarar que fue escrito para ser pasado a un comic. De todas maneras espero que disfruten de este fic.

* * *

Capítulo dos: The Date

Danna estaba mirando por la ventana de su nuevo departamento, estaba en el piso 15 y tenía una vista a la ciudad que, como lo había visto en la noche anterior, era maravillosa. Estaba equipado totalmente, tenía 3 habitaciones, una de dormitorio, otra un estudio completo para que pudiera trabajar en sus diseños y otra de comedor. Estaba trabajando en la mesa, tenía desarmado alrededor de 3 relojes, lo último que le faltaba para terminar los trajes era colocar los engranajes. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido del teléfono la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

–Danna, ¿cómo van nuestros atuendos?- la voz era conocida ya

–Bien señor, me faltan los últimos detalles, sería bueno si pudiera probárselo para así evitar que quede mal y arreglarlo si fuera necesario- los trajes serían usados en la semana siguiente en una alfombra roja de caridad en la que Industrias Stark hacía grandes donativos

–No nos hemos visto en 4 días y ya extrañas a tu nuevo jefe, no busques excusas para verme, iré inmediatamente a tu departamento, espero que no hayas estado durmiendo, y de ser así desearía que el conjunto hoy no fuera negro, porque el color que vi en el del avión ya perdió efecto en mi- cuando tartamudeó una respuesta la llamada ya había terminado.

Revisó el departamento, estaba algo desordenado, con cajas de pizza apiladas al lado de la puerta, hasta el momento no había salido a comprar por miedo a perderse, por lo que la pizza había sido su único alimento hasta ahora. Corrió a meterlas a una bolsa y al no tener donde guardarlas tuvo que llevárselas al dormitorio, luego volvió y comenzó a cocer los accesorios que faltaban en el traje de Tony, cuando estaba por terminar sonó el timbre, del sobresalto se pinchó un dedo, dejó la ropa sobre la mesa y abrió la puerta. Afuera no había nadie, cuando se disponía a sacar la cabeza un gorro de copa la sobresaltó

–Pensé que me quedaría bien algo así, estuve revisando algunas imágenes en internet y me imaginé el traje de Iron Man en estilo Steampunk, ¿no sería divertido eso?- Mientras decía estas palabras ingresaba al departamento y se sentaba en la silla - ¿Es este mi traje? – Tony tomó parte del género que Danna tenía en la mesa botando los accesorios que aún no pegaba de su traje

–Es el que está en la silla, el que tomaste es el mí"- Tony se paró emocionado, casi en actitud infantil y rodeó la silla que tenía un traje doblado

-Voy a tu dormitorio a probármelo-Cuando Tony estaba por entrar a la habitación Danna recordó las cajas de pizza que había dejado allí, pero cuando trató de hacer algo ya era demasiado tarde, lo más seguro era que el empresario estuviera en calzoncillos. Cuando salió de la pieza Stark se veía perfecto, cada detalle del traje lucía de maravilla. –Te dije que el gorro sería perfecto…me está gustando nuestra relación, creo que nos vamos complementando bien señorita González"- Danna se sonrojó ante el comentario y volteó la cabeza – Has estado callada esta noche, ¿interrumpí algo?- En ese momento se dio cuenta que no había dicho mucho, entre el impacto de ver a Tony de steampunk y que descubriera sus cajas vacías de pizza no había tenido tiempo de articular mucho.

–Lo siento, creo que aún no me acostumbro al cambio de horario, sin contar cambio de estación- Dannase frotó un brazo algo cohibida.

-Discúlpame a mí, fui un desubicado en venir a estas horas, pero me voy enseguida para que puedas descansar-Tony se metió nuevamente al dormitorio para cambiarse ropa, desde afuera Danna gritó

–No es necesario, la verdad es que he estado sin visitas, tal vez la falta de interacciones sociales me han hecho parecer algo...- no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Tony abrió la puerta de la habitación interrumpiéndola

–¿No has hablado con nadie?¿No has salido aún a conocer la ciudad?

-Hablo con mi familia todos los días, y hoy día le mandé un mensaje de texto a una amiga…en realidad no he salido, tengo miedo de extraviarme

-mm…eso explica las cajas de pizza en la pieza, pero no te preocupes, el viejo Tony te ayudará con esto, mañana prepárate para tener un recorrido por la ciudad, ahora mejor me voy, descansa para el gran día- Antes de irse besó la frente de la chica tomándola por sorpresa haciendo que se sonrojara nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente Danna estaba nerviosa, tenía sentimientos por Tony, y salir en una cita hacía que sus nervios estuvieran de punta, se despertó temprano, tomó un baño de tina y luego se paró frente al closet, estaba equipado con cientos de tenidas, pero al ver tanta variedad no podía decidirse por cual usar

–Este es muy formal, aunque me encanta el color del vestido, este es demasiado sport, no creo que vayamos a correr, aunque con Stark nunca se sabe - mientras continuaba revisando encontró un cajón que tenía cinta de enmascarar y decía "Para usar en una salida", de seguro lo había puesto Tony la noche anterior cuando estaba ahí, lo abrió pero no era lo que esperaba, para nada, era un cajón lleno de ropa interior bastante sexy, lanzó una carcajada que fue interrumpida con el sonido del timbre –mierda, de nuevo me va a ver en ropa interior- Danna tomó un jeans y una polera y se vistió casi tan rápido como ese día de viaje, fue a abrir la puerta mientras se colocaba una zapatilla y cuando giró el pomo se devolvió –Estoy casi lista, me termino de poner los zapatos y salgo, se volteó y sintió que cerraba la puerta, se terminó de colocar las zapatillas, se puso un poco de perfume y salió al comedor, en eso vio un desconocido parado mirando por la ventana, al parecer era un militar, pues estaba uniformado –¡¿Quién eres tú?!

– Soy el Coronel Rhodes, Tony me dijo que aún no conocías la ciudad y debido a que vamos a trabajar juntos le pareció bueno que nos conociéramos

- Claro, disculpa, y ¿a dónde vamos?- La chica puso una sonrisa en su rostro, no era lo que esperaba pero al menos podría conocer un poco la ciudad

–¿primera vez en USA?- el coronel se veía tan incómodo como ella con la situación

–Si- respondió algo cortante la chica, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al elevador, Rhodes pulsó el botón en gesto y cuando llegó el ascensor la dejó pasar a ella primero en gesto de caballerosidad.

Él estaba incómodo, sabía los gustos de Tony pero no se imaginó que la chica fuera tan bella, distinta al tipo que siempre contrataba Stark, su cabello era lo que más le gustaba, el negro azulado era único y la manera en que caía con tanta gracia por sus hombros lo tenía al punto del hipnotismo. Cuando llegaron al primer piso una limo los estaba esperando en la entrada, nuevamente Rhody abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar. Una vez dentro del vehículo Danna rompió el silencio

–Me dijo que trabajaríamos juntos, yo pensé que sería para Industrias Stark

- Así es, es un tema delicado, pero lo sabrás, todo a su tiempo, pero si te hace sentir mejor quien toma siempre las decisiones es Anthony, aunque pida sugerencias siempre termina haciendo lo que quiere- La cara del oficial cambió, dejó de estar tan tensa y se parecía a la de una madre cuando comenta las travesuras de su hijo –Stark me dijo que te gustaba la pizza, pero no creo que sea un almuerzo muy interesante, así que si no te molesta iremos a un restaurant – Danna asintió con la cabeza sin mucho ánimo, seguía desanimada por su compañero de cita –Pero si quieres una pizza no te preocupes- Rhodes se acercó a la cabina del conductor para cambiar el destino pero Danna, al ver lo que su actitud estaba causando lo tomó del brazo

–Por favor vamos al restaurant, he comido pizzas desde que llegué acá- Danna pensaba que irían a un local elegante y pensaba que no había usado la ropa adecuada, mal que mal él venía con su uniforme, pero de pronto el automóvil se detuvo frente a un restaurant simple, como los que había en su añorado Valparaíso.

Finalmente en el almuerzo las tensiones, malas caras y nervios por ambas partes desaparecieron, luego caminaron por una plaza, le mostró los negocios cercanos que tenía para poder comprar mercadería, cuando estaban en el supermercado Danna miró a Rhodes

– ¿Qué te parece si el postre lo comemos en el departamento?- Rhody se sonrojó, sabía que las latinas eran candentes pero no pensó que tanto

–Se hacer pie, y así me podrías ayudar a llevar mercadería a la casa…ambos ganamos ¿no lo crees?- Danna comenzó a poner los materiales en el carro junto con alimentos más básicos, arroz, fideos, salsas, entre otras cosas. Cuando estaban en la caja sonó el cel del uniformado, se alejó un poco y cuando vio quien llamaba hizo un gesto de cansancio

–¿Qué quieres Stark?

- Rhodes, como se te ocurre llevarla a ese restaurant tan ordinario, y el paseo que tuvieron…no conoce la ciudad y tu le muestras el supermercado…si no mejoras la cita en 15 segundos me veré en la obligación de interrumpir.

- ¿Nos has estado espiando? – el oficial estaba indignado.

–Tony Stark no espía, asesora sin consentimiento, te quedan 5 segundos, espero hagas algo rápido – Tony cortó el teléfono haciendo que Rhodes casi llegara al pánico, tomó las bolsas y apuró a Danna para que se subieran a la limo

–Al departamento – tras decir estas palabas la ventanilla del conductor baja y aparece la cabeza de Tony.

–¿De verdad la vas a llevar tan rápido al departamento?, no alcanzaron a ver nada, me has desilusionado como guía, Danna disculpa debería haberle pedido esto a Potts, pensé que su opción sería mejor- Danna se sorprendió al ver que el chico estaba en la limo, se preguntó si él los había llevado a todas partes, mal que mal nunca había visto al conductor –Ahora vamos a ir al museo- Tony prendió el auto y comenzó a manejar

- tu idea de mostrar la ciudad es mucho peor que lo que he hecho, ¿acaso la quieres matar de aburrimiento? – Danna levantó la mano, como pidiendo permiso para hablar pero los hombres seguían discutiendo sobre cual o qué lugar debería conocer, finalmente decidió hablar

–Señor Stark, ahora íbamos con Rhodes al departamento por el postre, ¿le gustaría ir con nosotros?- Stark frenó en seco

– ¿Qué clase de postre?

- Pie de limón, yo misma lo preparo – Tony cerró la ventanilla y se dirigió al departamento, el uniformado le susurró a la chica

–¿Como supiste que le gustan las cosas dulces? Como sea, nos has salvado, de no ser por tu comentario habríamos estado todo el día paseando en museos, no es que no me guste el arte, no me malinterpretes, pero los lugares silenciosos no me agradan del todo- El resto del viaje fue en in incómodo silencio, Danna quería ir al museo con Stark, pero en realidad la caminata en la plaza había sido agotadora, en comparación a las plazas en Chile acá eran mucho más grandes, aparte veía la oportunidad de conquistar a su jefe a través del estómago.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Danna puso los materiales sobre la mesa, cuando estaba por empezar miró a los chicos

–¿y ustedes que están esperando?- Ambos chicos la quedaron mirando con una cara de no entender –Bien, coronel Rhodes, creo que el color azul va con sus ojos- mientras decía esto le ponía un delantal de cocina de dicho color

-Danna, te advierto que serás despedida si me haces usar algo así – Tony se estaba alejando lentamente

–Jefe, le tengo una mala noticia, aún no firmo contrato así que no me puede despedir, ahora si quiere tengo un cajón en mi closet que dice "para usar cuando se cocina", de seguro ahí hay algo mejor que este delantal negro – Tony comenzó a reír, era graciosa que esta chiquilla le diera órdenes y usara sus chistes.

La cocina no era el fuerte de ninguno de los dos, pero de seguro pasaron un rato agradable haciendo cada uno su pie, el de Danna en un recipiente grande para compartir en la once y los chicos uno pequeño, para que se llevaran de recuerdo. En la comida, mientras conversaban de banalidades Danna se puso seria

–Señor Stark, hoy el coronel aquí presente me dijo que trabajaría con él, me podría explicar eso…como aún no firmo contrato, no sé bien cuál es mi trabajo- Por primera vez en la noche Stark se puso serio

–Como sabes Danna, yo soy Iron Man, pero hay más de una armadura, y me gustaría que una de ellas la usara Rhody, de manera autorizada, no como aquel incidente, Rhody, vez lo que sucede cuando no sigues los consejos del querido Stark, como sea, me gusta mi individualidad y si elijo los colores lo más probable es que me quiera quedar con la nueva armadura, es por eso que quiero que tu diseñes el pintado de la armadura, es cierto que no nos conocemos mucho, no tendrás acceso a los datos, ni al interior de la armadura, pero si al exterior que tendrás que colorear- Danna estaba atónita, incluso un trozo de pie se resbaló de su tenedor y cayó torpemente al plato de la impresión. –Para que te sea más fácil te instalé un programa que maneja toda la casa, es similar al que uso yo, es casi un mayordomo, de seguro aún no lo activas- Tony se paró ansioso y se fue al estudio de Danna, en él prendió el computador y rápidamente tecleó algo, en menos de 5 minutos una voz masculina se escuchó en la casa

-Buenas tardes señorita Danna, soy Alex, espero que la once haya estado del agrado de los visitantes- Rhodes y Danna sonrieron, en realidad era impresionante el nivel de tecnología que manejaban las Industrias Stark, cuando volvió a la mesa ya habían terminado la once, se tomó al seco lo que le quedaba de café

– ya es momento de que nos vayamos Danna, ha sido un placer, como siempre- Ambos chicos se despidieron, el primero en salir fue Rhodes, Stark iba de salida pero se devolvió

–tengo un duda Danna

- Dígame

-Primero, trátame de Tony, o como me dijiste por teléfono cuando te llamé para avisarte de tu premio, maravilloso Tony, segundo- Tony le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, como si lo que fuera a decir se tratara de un secreto –¿Usaste algo del cajón? – Antes que Danna pudiera reaccionar cerró la puerta con una sonrisa infantil.

Cuando Stark llegó a su casa lo esperaba Peppers.

-Se suponía que hoy veríamos lo de la reunión con S.H.I.E.L.D., no me digas que vienes borracho- Potts se acercó para oler su aliento, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia sí

– Huelo a pie de limón, y preparé uno para ti si quieres- La soltó cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente incómoda con la cercanía de sus cuerpos y le apuntó la bolsa dónde venía –Por cierto, quiero ver el contrato de Danna, hay algunas cláusulas que quiero agregar

-Espero que cláusulas netamente laborales, no quiero tener que lidiar con otra acusación de acoso sexual

- Tranquila Srta. Potts, si todo sigue como lo estoy planeando no tendremos ningún problema, y tu sabes que nunca me equivoco

-Por cierto, hoy llegó de Italia el traje del beneficio que debes ir

-Olvidé pedirte que cancelaras eso, ya tengo que usar-Tony sacó de la bolsa el postre y comenzó a comer con el dedo

- Quedamos en que el traje de Iron Man no Tony

-Tranquila, Danna me preparó algo mejor- Tony tomó un poco de merengue y le puso a Potts en la cara de manera juguetona –Lo hice yo, Danna me ayudó, creo al parecer esta chica puede enseñarme algunas cosas

S.H.I.E.L.D. desclasificó la primera vez que Danna tuvo contacto con ellos, aunque ella no lo sabía, desde el momento en que se activó "Alex" en su computador tuvieron acceso a todos sus datos, es por ello también que terminaron encontrándome. En cuanto me den nuevas órdenes de escribir sacaré a la luz lo que le pasó a esta increíble mujer.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son parte de Marvel Comics, creados por Stan Lee y Jack Kirby

**Sobre el fic:**

**Mi amiga Danna es una gran fan de Iron Man, ella siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo, así que decidí regalarle un fic en donde ella fuera la protagonista…eventualmente me incluí en el mismo y luego a otra amiga más, por ello hay chistes bastante personales. También me gustaría aclarar que fue escrito para ser pasado a un comic. De todas maneras espero que disfruten de este fic**.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Red Carpet

Tony estaba en su mansión, específicamente en su "laboratorio" esperando a Danna, sin saber porqué estaba algo nervioso. Aún faltaban 20 minutos para que llegara y no sabía qué hacer con ese tiempo que hasta ahora se hacía eterno.

–Jarvis, ¿hace cuánto salió Danna de su departamento?- El programa contestó de inmediato.

-Alex apagó las luces y cerró el departamento hace exactamente 15 minutos y 37 segundos-

-Ahora responde, ¿el tráfico cómo está a esta hora? – Cuando terminó de hacer la pregunta la voz de Potts lo sobresaltó.

–Danna te está esperando arriba, ¿la hago bajar?- Tony subió corriendo las escaleras, una vez arriba miró a su alrededor con impaciencia, desde el subterráneo subió Peppers en medio de carcajadas.

–Me estás empezando a preocupar…no corres jamás por alguien que te visite…¿hay algo que me quieras decir acerca Danna?- Potts manejó sus celos de tal forma que sonaron como la preocupación de una amiga, Tony se había sentado en uno de los sillones cabizbajo.

–Potts, esto no está bien, Danna, es en verdad una chica maravillosa y …- mientras decía estas palabras Danna estaba entrando por la puerta con su traje de Steampunk.

–Señor, estoy lista – Danna estaba resplandeciente, cada detalle del traje la resaltaba, y el corset que traía marcaba sus curvas dejándola de infarto, a pesar de esto se veía recatada para la ocasión

–Danna, estás aquí, bien, me daré una ducha y nos vamos- Danna lo miró algo extrañada

-Como me llamó tantas veces al celular para saber dónde venía pensé que me había atrasado…- Tony no respondió nada, subió en silencio con la ropa que la chica había traído para él.

–Mierda, que es lo que tiene esa chica, hasta Rhody me confesó que se siente atraído por ella…- cuando bajó por las escalera Potts quedó boquiabierta, Tony se veía igual de espectacular que su invitada, los tres se subieron a la limo y se fueron a la alfombra roja.

–Danna, me parece curioso tu atuendo, ¿qué significa?"- Danna notó la apatía de la mujer.

–No me extraña que no estés familiarizada, mal que mal es una moda de gente joven- Tony tuvo que disimular su sonrisa mientras Danna explicaba el porqué de los engranajes entre otras cosa.

Cuando llegaron la primera en bajar fue Potts, algo cabreada por los comentarios de Danna, a pesar de todo bajó con una bonachona sonrisa, tras ella bajó Tony, alzando ambos brazos en señal de triunfo, a penas lo vieron las cámaras activaros sus flash en su dirección. A Danna le había entrado el pánico y no se atrevía a bajar. Cuando estaba acercándose a cerrar la puerta de la limosina una mano tomó la suya y gracias a la sorisa del magnate pudo olvidar el miedo.

Por todos lados sentía los flashes de las cámaras y alcanzaba a oír algo de lo que las periodistas del lugar decían.

–Pero qué modelo nos presentará esta noche Stark, y todos sabemos que no me refiero a la moda. Las últimas veces que se ha visto en público ha sido junto a una misteriosa mujer de la cual no hemos logrado averiguar nada- Tony saludó a la prensa mientras tomaba del brazo a Danna; ella, por sus nervios, lo tenía fuertemente agarrado, él la observó, le encantaba verla nerviosa pero se acercó a su oído y le susurró dulcemente

–Trata de sonreír un poco más, no querrás salir con cara de miedo en las portadas de mañana- Ella acató el consejo lo mejor que pudo mientras caminaba entre flash y preguntas, finalmente Tony se acercó a la periodista que hizo los comentarios anteriormente

– Querido, por un momento pensé que me ignorarías- La chica hizo un puchero con coquetería.

-Por qué pensar eso, sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti- Stark, en un gesto de caballerosidad tomó su mano y la besó, al hacer esto dejó libre a Danna, quien fue llamada inmediatamente por un guapo periodista

–Señorita, soy Byron, para Latinoamérica, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?"- Danna estaba a punto de articular que no cuando Tony le hizo un gesto para que fuera, lamentablemente ya había firmado contrato y una de las cláusulas era "obedecer" ciertos gestos de Tony, a ella en verdad le pareció gracioso cuando lo leyó, claro que ahora eso cobraba otro sentido

–Seguro- Una sonrisa adornó su rostro de inmediato, mal que mal, era para Latinoamérica, lo más probable era que la vieran sus apdres.

-Primero, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Segundo, tu vestido ha sido el más elogiado por mis colegas femeninas, según las opiniones que he escuchado es lo mejor que se ha visto desfilar en la noche ¿Qué diseñador lo hizo?, y tercero, ¿cuál es su relación con Stark? –El chico se notaba ávido de respuestas.

-Soy Danna, mi relación con él es laboral, gané el concurso para integrar la planta de diseñadores de "Industrias Stark", es por lo mismo que yo diseñé los trajes que llevamos esta noche- Danna terminó de decir todo con una sonrisa

–Una última pregunta – Byron estaba a punto de terminar su frase cuando llegó Stark tomando a Danna de la cintura

-Vamos, dale un respiro, mal que mal es su primera alfombra roja- Comenzaron a caminar para poder ingresar finalmente, cuando estaban adentro Tony saludó a una gran cantidad de personas, en ese momento Danna se desprendió del brazo del millonario y se acercó a una mesa que tenía algunos canapés, tomó una copa de champagne y se quedó admirando a la gente, más específicamente a Stark, en realidad se le daban fáciles las cosas sociales. Tony le lanzó una mirada y rodó los ojos en blanco, en clara señal de aburrimiento y ella sonrió, bebió un poco de su copa cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

–Te vez hermosa Danna- el Coronel Rhodes estaba sin su uniforme, esta vez utilizaba traje simple pero iba con él.

–Gracias Coronel, usted también se ve muy bien sin su uniforme-

-Qué extraño, pensé que el uniforme atraía a las mujeres, pero al parecer a ti te gusta más esta versión del "aburrido Rhody" ¿no?- Ambos sonrieron.

Tony estaba por hacerle otra mueca a Danna cuando los vio, a ambos al parecer felices, nuevamente vino a su cabeza la conversación que tuvo con Rhodes cuando se fueron del departamento de Danna… _Me gusta esta chica, de verdad_…esas palabras estaban grabadas en sus pensamientos, al igual que la sonrisa de la chica, cada día que pasaba sus sentimientos hacia la diseñadora aumentaban, pensó que si no la veía hasta la alfombra roja todo pasaría, pero no fue así. Tomó un vaso de whisky y lo ingirió de un trago, cuando fue por otro Potts trató de detenerlo

–Tony, ¿crees que ahora podamos hablar? ambos salieron al balcón que tenía el lugar

–Pepper, sabes que eres lo único que tengo, debo sacar lo que tengo en el pecho ahora- Potts se alegró, la última vez que habían estado juntos en una situación así casi se besan, y esta vez pretendía que no quedara en un casi -Tu sabes lo mucho que quiero a Rhody, me ha salvado el pellejo en varias ocasiones, aunque yo se lo he salvado más…el punto es que me dijo que le gustaba una chica, y diablos, a mí también me gusta, pero siento que no debo interponerme entre ellos…- Stark miró hacia abajo, la ciudad se veía diminuta

–Creo que deberías hablar con la chica, ella debería ser quien decida ¿no lo crees?- Potts estaba segura que hablaba de ella, mal que mal Rhodes siempre conversaba con ella

- Es que Rhody me dijo algo muy cierto…_puedes tener a cualquier chica, déjame esta a mi_ – Stark hizo una infantil imitación de la voz del coronel.

Danna llevaba una animada conversación con Rhody, recordando el postre cocinado en su casa, cuando vio que en el balcón estaba Tony y Potts muy cerca, el se veía triste, y ella tenía su mano en su espalda en actitud de protección. Tomó lo que quedaba de su champaña y se ofreció para traer otra para ella y una para Rhodes, él aceptó y se acercó a la mesa de los tragos, estaba pidiendo dos champañas cuando se le acercó el coronel.

–Vaya, ¿viste lo que está pasando en el balcón?- Danna ya había visto lo que pasaba, pero había preferido ignorarlo, cuando alzó la mirada para ver en que iba eso vio que Stark la miraba, ambos se sonrieron como mejor pudieron.

Tony volvió a la fiesta algo más animado, culpa de ello era la cantidad de tragos que ya llevaba encima, Rhodes por su parte no se había despegado del lado de la chica, quien ya avanzada la noche se sentía aburrida. Tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje de texto a Stark

–Creo que deberé hacer caso omiso de la cláusula que dice que no me puedo ir de una fiesta antes que mi jefe- al poco rato recibió una respuesta de Tony.

– ¿pasa algo? Si no es así podrías perder tu trabajo – Al otro lado del salón Stark estaba con su celular en la mano.

- No pasa nada, eso es lo que pasa, ya me está aburriendo, creo que las reuniones de la alta sociedad no son lo mio – Tony sonreía, chatear por mensajes con Danna estaba resultando entretenido

–Lo siento Danna, pero la limo se va cuando me voy yo – Estaba seguro que con esa estrategia la chica se quedaría.

- Eso no es problema señor, ya conseguí alguien que me llevara –Danna se despidió con la mano y comenzó a acercarse a la salida. Tony comenzó a acercarse cuando uno de los inversionistas se le acercó, era uno de los más veteranos que tenía la empresa, de la época de su padre

–Anthony, deja saludarte muchacho, hace mucho que no participabas en estas actividades –El señor le tomaba la mano vigorosamente para su edad.

-Señor Lee- Tony trató de zafarse de la situación.

-Llámame Stan, déjame decir que con el traje que llevas te ves igual a tu padre, Howard – el inversionista se veía en verdad emocionado.

-Stan, ahora yo – esta vez no lo dejó terminar.

-Lo sé hijo, llevas la empresa –

-Usted no entiende, debo irme –

- oh, ¿es un llamado para Iron Man? –Mientras Stan Lee seguía con las preguntas Danna ya estaba dentro del auto de Rhodes en camino a su departamento.

–Gracias Coronel por llevarme, de verdad estaba agotada, creo que no hice buena elección con los zapatos- mientras decía esto la chica se sacaba los zapatos de tacón.

- Por favor trátame de tú Danna – Danna sonrió.

Tony por su parte, cuando logró zafarse de Stan, comenzó a avanzar al estacionamiento, detrás de él iba Potts.

– ¿Te vas?, por lo menos avísame, recuerda que vinimos en la misma limo- Antes que Stark pudiera reclamar ella ya se había subido al auto, cuando iba a dar la dirección Pepper se le adelantó

–Primero a mi casa, sabes que queda antes quela tuya y sinceramente no estoy de humor como para darme el rally a tu casa y después a la mía- Tony se fue en silencio.

Una vez que dejó a Potts en su domicilio habló con el chofer para que lo llevara inmediatamente al departamento de Danna, una vez allí subió ansioso el ascensor y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta digitó un código en el celular haciendo que la puerta se abriera. Adentro escuchó cómo Danna conversaba con alguien más, su risa era indiscutible

–Te juro, la fiesta fue una lata, pero lo bueno es que ahora puedo estar contigo…no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé"- la emotividad de Danna fue interrumpida con un mensaje de Alex

- Señorita, ¿cierro nuevamente la puerta?- La chica se sobresaltó.

-¿Pero no estaba cerrada?- Danna salió a revisar y se encontró con Stark, quien en las sombras le había dado un susto de muerte

-¿Con quién estás?- El tono usado por el chico fue gélido.

-Mis asuntos personales no son de su incumbencia- Tony se acercó a la pieza, pero Danna alcanzó a cerrar la puerta

–No juegues conmigo, ¿con quién estás?- La pregunta sonó más a una orden.

-Ya le dije, ahora por favor, váyase de mi casa – Da nna admiraba al chico, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que le diera órdenes en su propia casa.

- ¿Quién te trajo? Apuesto que fue Rhodes, se veían de lo más cercanos en la fiesta –Tony mientras decía estas palabras tomaba a Danna por los hombros fuertemente.

–La misma cercanía que usted tenía con Potts – Tony no aguantó más y acercó a la chica fuertemente para poder besarla.

Danna cerró los ojos, ¿Estaba soñando?, en medio del beso se escuchó una voz desde la habitación que Danna había cerrado.

–Danna, ¿quién había entrado?- Stark retrocedió, y Danna le tomó la mano y lo llevó a la habitación de donde venía la voz, estaba en una video llamada con una chica.

–Está todo bien Sina, era mi jefe que quería asegurarse que había llegado bien – Sina al ver a Stark sonrió y le hizo una seña con la mano.

–Espero cuide bien a mi amiga, mire que ni alcancé a despedirme, bueno, mañana te sigo contando de mi investigación, buenas noches Danna, señor"- Sina se despidió y la llamada terminó.

Nuevamente Stark y Danna se besaron, ahora ya no estaba la prisa de la primera vez, ahora había calma para disfrutar el momento que ambos habían estado deseando en secreto. Stark era un hábil amante y ella ni se percató hasta que ambos estaban en su dormitorio, más específicamente, sobre su cama. Tony la besaba, recorría su cuello marcando caminos de besos, acarició su cabellera, oliendo el aroma único que tenía. La muchacha se incorporó, quedando ambos sentados, tomó la chaqueta del millonario y la sacó lentamente, estos momentos quería atesorarlos en su memoria, desabotonó la chaquetilla que traía abajo mientras él desabrochaba su vestido, ahora él se encontraba a torso desnudo sobre Danna, quien sólo traía su brasier, Tony se le acercó y le susurró tiernamente.

–Eres preciosa- Danna iba a responder cuando en eso sonó el celular de su jefe

–¿No deberías contestar?- Stark balbuceó alguna palabrota y recogió la chaqueta del suelo para tener su celular, el número era privado

–Stark- respondió cortante

–Soy Nick Fury, te necesitamos urgente en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D –Antes que pudiera articular una respuesta la llamada se había cortado, miró a Danna con rostro de disculpa mientras se comenzaba a vestir –En momentos como este desearía no ser Iron Man, prometo que cuando regrese retomaremos todo donde lo dejamos- Antes de partir Tony besó nuevamente a la chica, sin saber que no la podría ver en un largo tiempo.

Después de la salida Danna no tenía sueño, por lo que nuevamente se conectó, afortunadamente su amiga seguía en línea.

–Sina, no sabes lo que me acaba de pasar- La chica gritaba

–Supongo que algo con Stark – Rápidamente Danna contó lo que le había pasado

–Ahora si te cuento lo que tengo que investigar, un Doctor me pidió un ensayo sobre mitología germana, nos íbamos a juntar en un rato, pero me acaba de mandar un mensaje posponiendo el encuentro, quería que le mostrara un avance-

– Que bueno que tengas empleo en algo que te guste, creo que este año es el año de los sueños cumplidos- Ambas chicas sonrieron, tras una larga charla que duró hasta el amanecer estadounidense Danna finalmente se fue a acostar.

Sé que debería haber notado la coincidencia en ese momento, pero aún no descubría la verdadera identidad del doctor Donald Blake. En cuanto al resto de la historia, en el siguiente informe podré mostrar cómo Danna se ganó un espacio en S.H.I.E.L.D. gracias a su amor incondicional a Stark.

* * *

Sé que en estos tres capítulos Danna se ve como la típica Mary Sue, pero eso cambia a medida que avanza la historia :)


End file.
